The Mall Stalker
It was nice day at the mall. Went to Hot Topic, got a sandwich from Subway, and watched a movie. Later on, it was about 11:00 at night. When I left the theater, all of the stores were closed. I then walked down the long walkway in our mall. Looking at some of the stores closing, I continued to walk down the walkway. When I got at the end of the walkway, I went to go at some of the vending machines. After getting my soda, I then walked to the parking lot. It was dark and hot as when I got out of the mall. I then waited for my dad to pick me up. After I got home, I started staying up. All I do when I'm staying is either watching random YouTube videos or listen to music and look at some art from deviantart.com. I always had an interest of zombies and when I look at zombies, I listen to some metalcore. "The Devil Wears Prada Zombie EP" To be exact mostly because of the pressure of the songs, like "Revive" I always look at zombie pictures, either if they were fictional, like in video games, or if they were eating human flesh. I always liked them and hoped if there was an apocalypse I hoped it had to do with an infection where everyone became cannibals. I then got tired, so I put phone back to charge and I put away my headphones and went to sleep. I then dreamt that I was at my high school, well near my high school. It was late at night and I was walking. I then saw some guy, who was a student, smoking near the school. Most high schools always had smokers. I never liked smokers or people doing drugs. I felt something strong inside me that I felt like I wanted to eat something. Until then, I saw the guy smoking going away. But out of nowhere, a car was going off the street and it crashed into the electric pole. I then saw the guy running from the crash, not the one who was driving the car. Until then, I grabbed him and pinned him down. My school was near a river, so I punched him in the under side of the bridge. Punch after punch, his blood was everywhere, even in the water. He was in the water, dead. The water was turning black from the blood. But then, I had that feeling that I wanted to eat... something. I then took the corpse and chomped his face right off. I then opened his rib cage and popped his lungs. I also ate his heart. I then shivered from what I've done. All of a sudden, I woke up. I was scared and shocked. I noticed that it was all a dream. But that was until, I noticed I had blood on my hands and I felt something... in my mouth. I pulled it out and was stunned at what I saw. It was a human finger. ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on February 8th, 2016 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Im died Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta